


Conduit

by Salamander



Series: NaDraWriMo [8]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November - sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome. They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of "hypothermia!fic" - this one was rescued from notebook-obscurity after I lost all my files in the Great Laptop Crash of 2011.

Chris never knew the cold could feel like this – a wild animal sinking its claws into flesh - numb but still able to feel agony.

His mind felt slow, underwater, blue at the edges. The only thing he could feel the body of his Captain, skin to skin, allowing his heat to seep into Chris.

He cried out, distant. A huff of breath at his ear - _you'll be fine you'll pull through just concentrate, Redfield, that's an order, you hear? An order_ - Chris concentrated; Wesker's hands on the flat of his stomach, his heaviness grounding him into optimism.


End file.
